Blue
by kogalove
Summary: Kisame is in love with his childhood friend and she finds out he is a closet pervert.I updated some of the spelling


I do not own Naruto just my OC.

Info

Name:Kasumi Terumi

Meaning:Kasumi-Misty

Terumi-Shine

Hair:Long wavey red hair

Eyes:Bright Green

Outfit: White tank top that on the arms hangs down alittle and a blue no sleeve shirt over it and some of the white shirt hangs down from under shorts that end mid her forehead protector is around her hip.

Village:Mist

Crush:Kisame

Age:20

*In the Akatsuki

*Childhood friends with Kisame

*start*

Kasumi walked around the base quietly looking for her best friend who seemed to disapper she sighed and gave up and walked into the liveing room only to be pinned to the wall by the artistic blonde Deidara his face was close to hers and she blushed bright red and so did he when he noticed how close they were.

He stuttered out "S-sorry Kasumi that idot Tobi ran into me."

She nodded and said "I-its ok Deidara."

Then a rough voice said "Then why dont you get off her know shes my woman."They both looked over to see Kisame and Deidara glared and got off her and started to yell at him and Kisame walked over and looked down at her and said "I'm the only one who is aloud to make you blush or pin you to anything."Kasumi said "Your so possessive Kisame,it worrys me some times."She smiled and walked off and sat on the couch next to Itachi and Kisame walked over and picked her up and sat her down in his lap and smirked and said "You cant get rid of me that easily."She giggled and said "Now why would I Kisame dearest."

Hidan scoffed and said "Why the fuck would you want him its nasty all fish and no why dont you come over here and i'll show you a amazeing time i'll fuck you so hard lord Jashin will hear your screams."he smirked and Kasumi said "Ok trade up nice and blue for rude and albino I think i'll pass."Hidan stated to yell till Kakazu smaked him and Kasumi sighed at the loudness and put her head on Kisame's chest listening to his heart. Kisame was at peace not even careing about all the noise just haveing his best friend and long time crush siting in his lap and her head on his chest made this perfect he had had a crush on Kasumi since he first started to notice girls so around the age of 12 and he noticed it remebered being tackled by Kasumi like she always did and he would pin her down or whatever,but this time he dident he noticed her chest and blushed as her chest hung down and was near his face.

Kisame blushed at that thought and tryed to think of something else so not to get turned was brought out of his trance when he felt Kasumi moved and he looked down and saw her siting up and yelling at Hidan to be quiet when it went quiet everyone looked at the door when they heared a voice clearing Pein and Konan stood there and Kasumi glared at Konan and she returne her glare with equel hate Pein payed the girls no mind as he walked in front of the tv.

Pein looked around at everyone and said "Itachi and Kisame you have a misson you are to track down a man who knows to much about us and kill him he is in the lightning reigan you two leave as soon as you can."then he walked out with Konan close heared Kasumi groan.

She pouted and said "Thats going to take you a few days to get there and back."

Kisame smiled softly and said "Its ok we'll try and be quick,but you cant rush things."

It had been a week since Kisame and Itachi left and Kasumi was walking arond the base aimlessly boared with out her two best friends,she always felt lost with out Kisame she thought it was because when she first met him when they were 7 she just felt something and wanted to be by his side threw every thing even when he joined the Akatsuki the people came for just Kisame,but she refused to let Kisame go and he wanted her to stay and be she wouldent budge so let her come and Pein put her to the test and she past with flying was able to stay Kisame always refured to her as the burr that wouldent get off him and she knew she was stuck to him like glue and she loved to be by him and she knew even when he said he dident want her by him that he was lost with out her and everyone told her when she is away on missions he is very diffrent then with her here and that always makes her smile.

When she heared the rock move from the entrance she looked up and listened and heared the rough voice of Itachi and Kisame and she ran to the entrance and jumped on top of Kisame as they both fell Kisame let out a grunt and she smiled and she looked down to saw he was smileing up at her he stood still haveing her in his arms and swung her around and she laughed.

Itachi cleared his voice and said "I'll go report to leader-sama."then he walked away and Kisame carryed her to his room and drouped her on his bed.

Kisame got slightly turned on at the sight of her on his bed her hair messed up slightly her clothes messed up alittle and he said "I'm going to get a shower i'll make it quick."she nodded and he went into his bathroom.

After Kisame's shower he came out in a towl and found Kasumi on his bed reading he wondered what book she was reading she had read all the books in the base and Kakazu hadent let her get more books yet then as he looked at the cover he found out it was his Ichi Ichi Paridise he had kept them hiden out of her reach under Itachi's bed knowing she woundent go there and he relized it was the one when the swordsmen took the red haired girl that acted alot like Kasumi and looked like her in the shower.

Kasumi looked at him and said "I would of guessed you like doing it in water you told me thats something you want to try with a girl and I know all guys are perverts even Tobi,but to have so many of these!Theres not alot like Hida's,but still!."she then pulled the box filled with about 20 of the books out and dumped them on his bed and glared.

Kisame sighed and walked over and put his wet hand on her head and said "Its not my fault there are no girls here that would let me do them and I have you understand."

Kasumi sighed and nodded and turned away as he got dressed in boxers and night put the books away and walked to her room and changed and came back and laid down with Kisame and they both fell asleep.

When Kasumi awoke Kisame was strokeing her hair and looking off into space she poked his cheek and he looked at her and smiled showing his sharp payed not mind to his teeth and smiled back,they both got ready for the day and walked into the kitchen it was Kakazu's turn to make breakfest and everyone sat down to eat after they were done they went out to train and at she spared with Kisame on the water she laughed and smiled haveing fun with her best friend when they took a break they sat by the water as everyone else trained they talked then Kisame sighed.

Kasumi looked at him and Kisame said "I have to say this and if I dont i'll fall apart so i'm just going to say it very I love you."

Kasumi blushed bright red not expecting that and then she said "I love you to Kisame I always have."

Kisame looked at her surprised,but then a huge grin spread across his face and he took her face in his hand and leaned in and kissed her she egerly kissed him they pulled away they smiled at one another,but then they heared a throut clearing and they looked over and saw everyone looking Kasumi blushed and Kisame said "If you dident like that then look away."then he kissed her agien and Kasumi kissed back happily.

Done review and fav and all that jazz and I'v gotten better I think tell me and check out my other storys.


End file.
